


Icicles and Innuendo [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unexpected Camping, building a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Trapped in a cabin alone with Bones during a snowstorm? Well, there are definitely worse mission mishaps that Jim can recall.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Icicles and Innuendo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icicles and Innuendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306110) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



**Title:** Icicles and Innuendo

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)

**Author:** bluegeekEM

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 4:01

**Summary:**

> Trapped in a cabin alone with Bones during a snowstorm? Well, there are definitely worse mission mishaps that Jim can recall.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306110)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Icicles%20and%20Innuendo.mp3)


End file.
